


Late Morning

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4x16, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Love, Romance, Secret Relationship, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Caitlin waking up late, leads to a revelation for Team Flash.





	Late Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the Flash. I do own any errors.
> 
> Written in response to that promo pic of Caitlin in the star labs sweater. This was written before the episode. A post ep fic will follow soon.

Eyes fluttering open, Caitlin blinks attempting to rid the heavy feeling of sleep away. Her gaze moves around the room, having no windows for natural light it's dark even in the early morning except for the computer opposite on the work table that is scanning satellite imagery of the city. Allowing her eyes to drift shut, she takes solace from the warm naked body pressed up against her from behind. She knows he's awake when his lips brush against her bare shoulder.  
  
"What time is it?" She feels him shift behind her, obviously turning away to look.  
  
"9:37."  
  
Caitlin groans, burying her face further into the pillow. "We're so late."  
  
"It was a long day and an even longer night. We deserve to sleep in."  
  
"Harry," she complains good naturally. "By the time I go home to change, I'll be even more late."  
  
"Who cares?" He grumbles pressing himself against her. His mouth ghosts over her shoulder again. "Good morning," he bids her, almost like an after thought.  
  
Caitlin presses back, feeling a certain part of him pressing into the back of her thigh. "Hmm, good morning indeed."  
  
Harry chuckles, his hand resting on her hip squeezing gently before it begins to move, fingertips tracing over her skin as they move over her stomach, a finger dipping into her belly button teasingly.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
His hand continues up, caressing the skin under her breasts before his hand cups her gently. "Nothing," comes his voice in her ear, low and gruff with just a hint of lingering sleep. The combination all very sexy. His fingers tease her nipple, circling the bud before pinching gently.  
  
Breathless, that's what she is and he's barely done anything. Nothing new there when it comes to the effect this man has on her. "Yeah, this definitely feels like nothing."  
  
Switching tactics his hand leaves her breast sliding back down, over her stomach until he reaches his destination, between her legs. Helping him out, she spreads them wider as he runs his middle finger down through her folds until he can press it inside of her, his thumb at her clit, circling oh so slowly. "Does it feel like something now?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe..." Caitlin nods, reaching behind her to thread her fingers into his hair as he kisses her neck, her body moving against his hand. A gasp falling from her lips when he adds a second to join the first finger inside of her, curling them just so and getting that spot. "Harry..." he continues on, moving his fingers into her drawing her closer and closer until finally he got her over the edge. His name lost in a moan as she comes undone under his hand. As he pulls his hand away from her, Caitlin turns in his arms so her mouth can find his. She kisses him slowly, thoroughly exploring his mouth until the need to breath makes her pull away. "Hi," she whispers between them, looking at him properly for the first time that morning.  
  
He smiles his greeting, eyes dark with desire as he looks at her, enjoying the feel of her fingers tracing along his jaw that was rough with stubble. This time he kisses her, his hand moving to slip under her knee, hooking it into the crook of his arm as he lifts her leg, opening her up to him. Mouths moving together, Caitlin reaches between them taking hold of his length and guiding him into her. The kiss breaks with his groan, feeling her heat wrap around him wet and tight. He settles inside of her to the hilt, his mouth teasing hers for a moment before she pulls away.  
  
"We're gonna be... so late."  
  
He pulls out almost all the way before sliding back in agonisingly slow. "We can stop, if you want."  
  
She pulls his head to her, her lips hovering over his as she shakes her head. "No..." A whimper escapes her as he pulls out again. "Never stop," she tells him as he drives back in. That seems to be all the encouragement he needs as he begins to move. The rhythm is slow, steady and almost lazy. Their bodies still heavy with the remains of sleep. After that words come few and far between, except for pleads of _more_ and _right there_ , gasps and groans of each others names as they work their way to the edge before tumbling over it into orgasm together.  
  
Afterwards they hold each other, limbs tangling together in sated bliss as their bodies come down from their high, their breathing beginning to even out, heartbeats no longer racing as they relax into each other. Running his hand through her hair, Harry smirks, looking far to pleased with himself.  
  
"What's that smirk for, Dr Wells?"  
  
"I like mornings like this with you."  
  
Caitlin smiles, liking the idea of more mornings like this. "I like it too." Though her smile quickly turns into a frown. "But, we do need to get up and shower."  
  
The smirk grows on his handsome face.  
  
She knows what that smirk means and Caitlin pushes at his chest as she moves away from him, lifting away the covers and swinging her legs off the bed. "Separate showers so no funny business from you." Looking over her shoulder at him made her giggle. "Are you actually pouting?"  
  
"I don't pout," he's quick to deny, though the look is still on his face.  
  
He's such an adorable dork sometimes. "Okay, I'll make a deal. We shower together..." He perks up at that. "But you keep your wandering hands to yourself."  
  
He paints an innocent expression on his face, holding up those hands she just warned him about. "I'll keep them to myself, I promise."  
  
Turns out he couldn't promise that, something that Caitlin knew he wouldn't succeed at when she'd made the deal. Even though he'd held her up against the tiled wall of the shower, her legs still feels like jelly as she walks into his rooms. She stands there clad in only a towel staring down at the array of clothing spread out across the floor when Harry strolls in, towel wrapped low around his hips. He makes for a very, _very_ tempting picture.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you standing there staring at the clothes on the floor?"  
  
She turns to him just in time to see him drop the towel, standing naked in front of his closet as he searches for clothes to get dressed for the day. "I've just realised that I haven't got a fresh set of clothes for today, so I'm gonna have to head home quick after all, to change."  
  
"Why bother? Just wear those."  
  
Of course he doesn't get it. She gives him a look that says don't be an idiot. "If I turn up in the same clothes as the day before, questions will most definitely be asked."  
  
"And... That's a problem, how?" He finishes doing up his belt, lifting his eyes to meet hers. "You were the one a couple of weeks ago that said and I quote " _the entire team could come charging from around the corner and I wouldn't care."_ Maybe it is time they find out."  
  
She's exasperated that he's turned her words back around onto her yet she can't help the smile that spreads onto her face. This is the next step in their relationship, telling the team and he seems to be more than on board with the idea. "You don't mind if we tell them?"  
  
"Why would I?" Harry slips on his T-shirt, black of course which was closely followed by a black sweater. "We told Jesse when she came to visit. I mean, I like having you all to myself but it'd be nice to just..."  
  
"Yeah I get it." She bends down and picks up the clothes, starting to get dressed except when she gets to her blouse she pauses. "Someone was a little eager last night it seems."  
  
Finished dressing, Harry moves to stand beside her, looking down at the blouse in her hands. Buttons missing from where he pulled it open the night before. When she looks up at him, he has the decency to look abashed. "Sorry. I'll buy you a new one."  
  
"That's okay but it doesn't answer what I'm going to do now." She throws the blouse down onto his unmade bed, turning to him in jeans and a bra. "I mean, turning up in yesterday's clothes is one thing, it's another to turn up half naked."  
  
The image that creates in his head, her turning up like this in the cortex to the ogling stare of Disney and the uncomfortable gazes of Cisco and Allen makes Harry scowl. "Yeah, hold that thought." He turns away from her and makes his way back to his closet.  
  
Caitlin frowns at his back. "What are you doing?"  
  
Harry doesn't answer for a few seconds until he turns to her. "Jesse took a few of these when she first came here after the whole Zoom thing, said it reminded her of home." He hands her the brand new Star labs sweater, still in its packaging. "Wear that."  
  
Taking it out of the packaging, Caitlin sighs. "Well it sure beats half naked."  
  
"I wouldn't say that."  
  
"Of course, _you_ wouldn't." She says, slipping it over her head. "If you had your way, I'd never wear clothes again."  
  
"You got that right." Harry moves towards her and kisses her slowly. "Beautiful."  
  
It makes her roll her eyes. "Sweet talker." She pulls back playfully when he leans back in avoiding his kiss, turning serious for a moment. "What are we gonna say?"  
  
Harry shrugs, not being helpful. "Maybe we don't say anything." He wraps his arms around her. "Until they do. It could be fun."  
  
Caitlin laughs quietly.  
  
"I'm gonna head to Jitters, grab some coffee and something to eat, considering we skipped breakfast." There was that smirk again. "Your usual?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Harry steals another kiss before he steps back breaking the embrace. "I won't be long." And then he's gone, heading out to get coffee.  
  
And it isn't until a few seconds later after he disappears, that Caitlin realises that he's left her to face the team this morning, all on her own.  
  
Twenty minutes later, cursing her man through the multiverse and back, Caitlin pauses outside of the cortex taking a deep breath before strolling in. Heels clicking along with every step she takes, casually as she can she greets the team members gathered round. "Good morning, guys."  
  
Ralph stretches his hand and waves from his lounged position of to the side, while Iris smiles and bids her the same. Cisco on the other hand... "Good morning, it's nice of you to finally grace us with your presence. You haven't seen Harry have you? And why are you wearing that?"  
  
Standing behind the console opposite him, she silently curses once more. Well, that didn't take long did it? It seems like someone is full of questions today. She makes a show of focusing on the monitor before her, not looking up at her friend. "I overslept."  
  
"Really now," Cisco chimes from across the room. "In all the years I've known you, you've never been late."  
  
She chances a glance up, to find them all staring at her. "It was a long day yesterday, I was too tired to drive home so I crashed here." She offers, then points at her sweat shirt. "And I'm wearing this because I didn't have a fresh set of clothes here." She ignores the question about having seen Harry.  
  
Caitlin notices that Cisco and Iris accepts her explanation, albeit briefly that was until Ralph decides to open his mouth and the suspicion comes flooding back.  
  
"Now that's not entirely true is it, Snow cone?" Getting up from his chair, Ralph strolls across to where Caitlin is standing, dropping himself down into the office chair beside her. He spins from side to side, happy to have the hold of everyone's attention on him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Iris questions from across the room.  
  
"Well it seems Caitlin's forgotten that I now live here too."  
  
The woman beside him pales but then she feels like the moment is saved when Harry wanders in, hands full with coffee and a Jitters takeout bag.  
  
Noticing said coffees in the older man's hand and the Jitters takeout bag, Cisco cranes his neck as Harry walks by. "Where's mine, dude?"  
  
"Still at Jitters," Harry shoots back, making a beeline for Caitlin to hand over her coffee and croissants. When she's smiles her thanks, he leans down and kisses her cheek.  
  
Caitlin freezes and realises the moment isn't saved, instead he's just added fuel to the fire. She's gonna kill him, she decides as the three sets of eyes on her widen at the gesture.  
  
"Have you told them yet?" He actually has the audacity to ask, all nonchalant as he takes a sip of his coffee, leaning against the console. That goddamn smirk is back on his face, obviously pleased as he looks at Cisco's mortified expression at him kissing Caitlin.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Harry turns to Caitlin. "So I take it that's a no then."  
  
She slaps his chest and glares at him, though it held no real fire behind it.  
  
"Are we missing something?" Iris asks looking between them, though her answer came from Ralph.  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you, these guys..." He jerks his thumb at Caitlin and Harry before continuing. "Their, you know-" He makes a disturbing gesture with his hands mimicking sex.  
  
"Disney," Harry growls as Caitlin this time slaps Ralph on the shoulder who feigns hurt.  
  
"Hey, it's the truth."  
  
"Is it? Are you guys really, you know, having sex?"  
  
"Cisco..."  
  
Harry holds up his hand, cutting Caitlin off. This was taking way too long. "Yes, we're together, we're happy and I love her." His declaration was a surprise and it shut them all up instantly. "We thought you should know. Now... Can we finally move on and you know, do some work."  
  
The surprise must still be in effect because they do exactly what Harry suggests and goes back to work or at least pretends too.  
  
Ignoring Ralph still sat beside her, Harry gives her a pleased smile. "That went well."  
  
She viciously rips off a piece of croissant, glaring at him. "You think so huh? By the way, I like how you abandoned me to face them alone, thanks for that."  
  
"You're welcome." He takes a sip of coffee immediately realising after saying that, that was a mistake and having to backtrack at the look on her face. "I'm kidding, I'm sorry I should have been here." He looks down at the croissant in her hand. "Besides I brought you your favourite."  
  
Caitlin tilts her head popping a piece into her mouth, licking her lip afterwards and smirking as his eyes follows the gesture. "Okay, that kind of makes up for it."  
  
The two were lost in their own little bubble as Harry leans in, brushing his mouth over hers. "Just kinda, huh?"

"Well..."  
  
Ralph rolls his eyes and makes a gagging noise as he stands. "This is worse than the hallmark channel." He comments in slight disgust as he walks away.  
  
"How didn't any of us notice this? I mean, looking at them now, it's kinda obvious." No one answered Iris, Ralph too busy checking himself out in the reflection of the monitor to bother.

The couple pays neither Ralph or Iris any attention as they kiss again only to pull away when Cisco's voice reached them.  
  
"Okay, guys? I'm happy you're happy but your gonna have to give me more than a few minutes to get use to this before I can deal with the whole kissing thing going on, okay? Don't throw it all on me at once."  
  
"Shut up, Ramon." Harry replies before deliberately closing the gap and kissing the laughing woman beside him, to the sound of Cisco's groan of annoyance echoing in the background.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know your thoughts, via comments or kudos. More Snowells soon guys!


End file.
